everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Find Glory or Defeat
Summary: 'Minato has to impress Yoruko's judgemental and skeptical uncle, Taiyo Senju. '(We open up on an ordinary day in the Senju compound...) (...which lasts all of five seconds before a maid bursts into the room, terrified.) Maid: EVERYONE! TAIYO IS COMING! (Everyone in the room proceeds to flip. The staff instantly busy themselves with cleaning, making sure every inch of the master house is spotless. Noche, who is sitting on the couch, is now very confused.) Noche Severo: Uh. What's happening? Hanabi Senju: *sigh* Taiyo Senju, that's what. Noche Severo: Who is Taiyo? How is he related to you exactly? Hanabi Senju: After my father and I were presumed dead, his brother took on the clan. He had a child and that child had a child and so on. He's basically her uncle in a sense. He's a perfectionist, incredibly judgmental, admittedly a good fighter, and also deaf. But please don't bring that part up. He's sensitive. Noche Severo: How would I—? Hanabi Senju: He uses a hearing aid. Look, just know: Taiyo coming to call is bad news. Noche Severo: ...I'll...keep that in mind. (The sliding screen doors part and the servants quickly bow.) (Standing in front of her is a fair man around a foot taller than she is, long black hair done in a sectioned ponytail. He wears a slate gray yukata and hearing aid, and carries a sectioned sword at his side. His piercing blue eyes narrow at her.) Taiyo Senju: Hanabi. We need to talk. Hanabi Senju: What do you want this time? Taiyo Senju: *scoff* I heard about the agreement with those Shirokiri bastards. We hold the most influence in the army, in his Majesty's court, in politics and yet you choose that little brat as a son-in-law. Why not give her to the prime minister's son, or better yet of my colleague's sons? Our family practically bathes in this country's wealth and yet you chose a family of mere medics as- Hanabi Senju: Whatever. I didn't answer the door for your ramblings. Come in. (Taiyo enters, causing Hanabi to notice his weapon.) Hanabi Senju: New sword? Broke yours again? Taiyo Senju: Hm? This? It's an experimental weapon, designed by yours truly. I call it the snake sword. It can extend into a whip, curl into a coil, or contract into a sword. In all forms, it has the blade's cutting power. Hanabi Senju: *eyes slowly widening* Woah... Taiyo Senju: *without missing a beat* But I doubt it'll ever see use by the masses since it takes power and finesse, none of which most people have. Hanabi Senju: ... *returns to her flat glare* Holy Izanagi, I forgot how much of a terrible person you were. Taiyo Senju: I prefer the term "perfectionist". Hanabi Senju: Argh! Why'd you even live here when you hate everyone?! The last time you wanted to talk was years ago! And what are you doing storming to the master house from your side of the residence this early?! Taiyo Senju: Isn't it obvious? I want to see Yoruko. Hanabi Senju: *freezes* Oh no. You are NOT seeing my daughter! She does not want anything to do with your crazy ideas. Taiyo Senju: *already walking across the foyer* So what. She needs to open her eyes. Hanabi Senju: *stutters for a moment, then angrily runs to catch up* You are NOT! You're just here to scare Minato off! Taiyo Senju: Perhaps. But I refuse to let my niece marry anyone who is not up to code. (He marches straight to Yoruko's room. Yoruko is inside getting ready for the day. She turns around and quickly bows.) Yoruko Senju: Uncle. Taiyo Senju: Yoruko, I do not approve of your betrothed. And as your uncle and one of this country's top generals, I want you to do something about it. Yoruko Senju: So that's why you're here. To talk me into marrying someone higher up on the political ladder? My mother wanted me to have a happy life and Minato-kun's family is- Taiyo Senju: Not worthy enough. I never thought our family's tradition of arranged marriages would fail us now. We are a family of warriors not weaklings and we've ignored those gender expectations. But as my neice and the next head of this clan you must understand why making a good match matters and this Shirokiri boy, is not up to my standards. And not high enough for a Senju heiress like yourself, despite his family's money and influence. Yoruko Senju: What are you gonna make me do? Make us call off the engagement? I really like Minato-kun, he's a decent guy! He helped us bring the Akemonos to justice! Taiyo Senju: Decency doesn't count. And what kind of achievment is that? Yoruko Senju: Please, give him a chance. Let him prove to you that he's a good guy. (Taiyo sighs angrily and puts his hand on Yoruko's shoulder.) Taiyo Senju: 'I'll give him one chance. For you, my favorite niece. '(Taiyo leaves. Yoruko pulls out her phone and nervously dials Minato.) Yoruko Senju: 'Uh...Minato-kun...when are you free again?.... '(Cut to two days later on Friday. Yoruko is walking out of Tenou Private Academy. She notices some students flocked around the gate. She pushes her way through and finds a limo with guards, and her bike is on the roof of its limo. The driver rolls down the window.) Driver: Yoruko-sama, your uncle has sent you this party of escorts to bring you home to meet with him and Minato-sama. (Yoruko sighs angrily and gets into the limo. Cut to the sitting room. A nervous Minato is sitting on a couch opposite to Taiyo, who has a dead-eyed glare.) Minato Shirokiri: So, uh... *ahem* What's new? Eheh... Taiyo Senju: I'm going to be blunt here. I don't think you are worthy of Yoruko's time and love. Minato Shirokiri: ...whyyyyy—? Taiyo Senju: You aren't a fighter. You're just a mousy kid with glasses. You have given me no reason whatsoever that you might be a good fit for her. Minato Shirokiri: Wh— Taiyo Senju: Oh, and also— (He suddenly lashes out with his whip, and Minato shrieks and shuts his eyes. The whip whizzes by his face, just barely missing it.) Minato Shirokiri: *opens eyes* ...I'm...alive? (The bridge of his glasses suddenly breaks in half, and the halves fall off his face.) Minato Shirokiri: ... Taiyo Senju: Your reflexes are all out of whack. (The sliding doors open and Yoruko steps into the sitting room. She's no longer in her school uniform but in a dark red yukata.) Yoruko Senju: I hope you haven't scared him too much uncle. Taiyo Senju: Of course I didn't. (Yoruko sits down next to Minato. Her parents join them.) Yoruko Senju: Uncle please, our family might be one of the wealthiest and most influential in this country but that doesn't mean olden day values should determine who we can love. Hanabi Senju: Taiyo for once get your greying head out of your butt and face the facts. We agreed to this match brcause they are compatible and it would benefit both of our families in the long term. Yet you dislike them because they're not one of those high ranking political families. Noche Severo: When Hanabi and I married, you didn't even say anything about it. Why would you disagree now? Taiyo Senju: Because you're the opposite of this little bean pole. You're a damned good fighter, strong, smart and never took the chance to tarnish Hanabi. Minato Shirokiri: What can I do to prove to you that I love her? Hanabi Senju: Uncle, please. I really do like him. Just let him try. Taiyo Senju: Alright. Since fighting is clearly out of your element, I guess I'll use this compromise. To see if you really are as decent, virtuous and good as she says you are. Minato Shirokiri: And that is?... Taiyo Senju: To spend the night together. Everyone: WHAT?! Taiyo Senju: Confused little boy? It's a test to prove if you really are a decent one. It's my way or the highway. Minato Shirokiri: I'll do it! I'll show you that I'm good enough for her! Yoruko Senju: Minato-kun! Minato Shirokiri: It's alright. Don't worry. (Cut to that evening, Minato is lying nervously on his futon. The doors slide open and yoruko enters the guest bedroom in her pajamas. She lies down on the futon.) Yoruko Senju: '''Look babe, I'm sorry about this. '''Minato Shirokiri: '''It's alright. Had to prove to him one way or another. Let's just um go to sleep, to avoid any weirdness. '''Yoruko Senju: '''Yeah...You know that cherry blossom tree in our garden, the one that blooms all year round? It's incredible how such a plant that is known for short lived flowers continues to produce these beautiful flowers all day everyday despite the seasons changing. It's defying the rules that nature sets for it and I'm defying the rule that my uncle has set for me. '''Minato Shirokiri: Yeah? What's it gotta do with me? Yoruko Senju: If it can stay in bloom all year round, then you will pass whatever my uncle throws at you. Let's defy his rules togther. (She leans in and they kiss. Minato turns off the light and they both fall asleep. they wake up the next day, Yoruko finds that Minato is spooning her. She blushes a little. Cut to the sitting room with Taiyo.) Taiyo Senju: '''I checked the camera footage. I'm impressed but not enough. Your next challenge is to host the family feast with Yoruko tomorrow. If you're going to marry into this family you should know how it works. '''Minato Shirokiri: Challenge accepted! (Cut to the next day the whole Senju clan is gathered in a large dining room. At the Master Table Minato is sweating nervously. Yoruko stands up from her seat, Minato also stands, the clan members look over at them.) Yoruko Senju: As your heiress it is my greatest honor to hold our biannual family feast. Over 1200 years ago today our clan came to be, over 600 years ago it was almost wiped out and 16 years ago my mother returned. This feast commemorates those three dates, all happening on the same day as if by some miracle. You never gave up hope even facing our clan's extinction, that the true leader, the missing worrior, my mother would return. Returned by the divine powers and brought back to her home. Our clan has truly been blessed by the gods and our faithfulness and loyalty to his majesty have been rewarded time and time again. We are one of the geeat pillars of this great nation. Let this prosperity continue many years more! (The clan members cheered. And drank from their raised glasses. Taiyo eyes Minato coldly.) Taiyo Senju: And in a few years we would branch out our family tree as it continues to grow. Don't you have anything to say? Minato Shirokiri, our heiress's betrothed? Minato Shirokiri: Uh..... Yoruko Senju: You can do this babe. (She holds his hand.) Minato Shirokiri: As Yoruko-sama's fiance, it is an honor to know that our families will be united. I hope you all can acknowledge me and I promise you all I will take care of her as any good man would. (The clan members cheer. Taiyovgives Minato the evil eye. Minato gulps nervously. Yoruko notices this and kisses him on the cheek which promptly calms him down. Taiyo snaps his fingers and a giant fish is wheeled in.) Taiyo Senju: Time for the ceremonial slicing! Minato-san, would you like to do it? Minato Shirokiri: Slicing?! (He stares at the giant fish and sweats nervously.) Minato Shirokiri: '''It's looking at me.... '''Taiyo Senju: What's the matter, scared? (Minato takes a deep breath and used the large knife to decapitate the fish. Taiyo looks impressed.) Taiyo Senju: So maybe he does have some guts. (Cut to thenext day)' Taiyo Senju: Your last challenege in order to prove yourself, is to provide her with a gift according to these requirements. If she likes it and meets the criteria. You'll have my full blessing. Minato Shirokiri: I'm honestly kinda surprised why you didn't challenge me to a fight and beat me to a pulp. Taiyo Senju: Don't get me wrong brat. You're not a fighter at all, yu're weak and a beanpole. And a joke of a fiance for my beloved neice, I'm only doing because she begged me to gibe you a chance and because she's my favorite neice. But I am a man of honor and I would only challenge on equal footing. Succeed at this final challenge and you will truly impress me as the man who will make my Yoruko the happiest woman on the planet. Minato Shirokiri: 'Um thanks I guess....So what are the requirements for the gift? '(Taiyo hands him a scroll) Taiyo Senju: All the requiremnts are written on this. It's been used as a challenge for multiple generations of men who have married into the Senju clan. (Minato takes the scroll and leaves. He opens it in the car.) Minato Shirokiri: Something that is not borrowed, something that's not new. It can be blue but it can also be joyful. Money can never buy. It is finite. And only you possess it. What? Okay this doesn't even rhyme. (Cut to the Shirokiri's lavish mansion in Kamakura. Minato is scrolling through books and the internet.) Minato Shirokiri: 'WHAT THE HELL DOES IT MEAN?! WHAT IN THE WORLD COULD IT BE?! '(He stares at his mother's photo on his desk. Suddenly he has a flash. Cut to a few days later at the Senju residence.) Taiyo Senju: I suppose you have the gift? Minato Shirokiri: I do. It is life. It's something only I have, it can have sorrow, make you feel blue, or it can make you happy. Money can't buy it and it's finite. The gift I present to your clan is my life. Once Yoruko and I marru, my life is in your hands. And I'm willing to give my heart and my life to Yoruko, so please,if you will accept it. (Taiyo looks impressed, Yoruko runs up to Minato and hug tackles him. And the two kiss.) Taiyo Senju: A wise choice...I suppose there's room for you, Minato. You both have my blessing. Yoruko Senju: Thank you uncle. Hanabi Senju: I told you so Taiyo. Noche Severo: Minato will a wonderful husband for our Yoruko. Taiyo Senju: I suppose he will. But you should start making plans soon. Minato Shirokiri: For what? Taiyo Senju: For wedding of course. (Yoruko and Minato both blush heavily and are extremely flustered. The screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes